


Fallentale

by Markinator_999



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the children - Freeform, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), I suck at tags, M/M, More tags later, Neutral Route, Pacifist Route, but you probably knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markinator_999/pseuds/Markinator_999
Summary: After another genocide route Frisk tries to escape Chara through a reset, but after an accident the button is destroyed calling back all the previous fallen humans. Without the memory of her past runs and 6 other humans, can they still get their happy ending? After all, who knows what else this little accident has changed. All we know for sure is that this timeline is about to get very interesting indeed.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), OC/OC, Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Long time ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters away in a cave under Mount Ebott.

The year 201X.

They say all who climb the mountain disappear.

One day a child with an extraordinary power fell from the heavens.

This power allowed them to defy fate itself.

The power to RESET.

Using this power they helped everyone.

Using this power they killed everyone.

However, one fateful day something changed.

Something that would change the fate of the underground and the world forever.

This is Fallentale.


	2. Chapter 1 - Shattered Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins?

The familiar howl of endless winds filled the endless void. The inky blackness not allowing a single strand of light to enter. Once again two beings stood amongst the endless expanse, simply waiting to start another adventure.

“Well wasn’t that a  _ FANTASTIC _ run!” The taller one smuggly questioned, “I think that was a new record! I even managed to beat that bonehead with only a handful of continues!” She had a sickening smile easily going ear to ear. Her childish demeanor was only offset by her devilish red eyes. The child stood there, clad in a yellow and green sweatshirt and brown pants. Her pale skin was pristine contrasted by her rosy pink cheeks. Her chestnut hair gently swayed with the wind.

“So Frisk, what about another round?”

The other figure, Frisk, was a small girl. She was slightly younger in appearance compared to the other child and much more miserable. She was dressed in a matted blue and purple sweater. She wore a pair of blue pants. Her tan skin was littered with small bruises and her brown hair was knotted and dirty. Her eyes were narrowed, unreadable. Her figure was covered with a thin layer of dust. She only looked down in sadness as the demon let out a cackle.

She knew she had to make a move, unless she wanted to once again be used as a tool by her quote on quote “partner in crime”. She slowly got up, careful not to alert the other child. She looked around for anything to give her an advantage. All that greeted her was the endless dark and her genocidal keeper. It was then, when she was about to give up, that she spotted her salvation.

The Reset button.

If she could just get to it she could fix all her mistakes, maybe even find a way to get her soul back. She gave her partner a quick glance. The demon was too engrossed in her stats to notice her. She crept across the empty plane, trying desperately not to make any noise, but just as she got halfway there that crisis struck.

She tripped.

She could only shake as she fell on her face. She whirled around and saw the demon staring down at her. Before the demon could move, the girl made a break for it. She charged for the button at full force. As she got within arms reach however, she was toppled to the ground. She let out a yelp as the other child dragged them back. They tried desperately to get to the button, but the demon pinned them to the ground. They struggled, but only received a knee to the stomach.

The demon’s face began to leak a thick black liquid. They slowly drew a knife from behind their back. The child’s eyes widened as the metal seemed to glow. The demon cackled as it raised the weapon above its head. “You should have known it couldn’t have been that easy.” As the demon brought down the weapon, the kneed the creature in the stomach, throwing off its aim.

Having brought herself time, jumped up and sprinted for the button. Her heart thumped in her heart chest as she ran. She could hear the other child begin to get up, but she didn’t bother to look back. She knew this was her only chance and she was DETERMINED to see it through. The demon let out a deafening screech.  **_“NOOOO!!!”_ ** she bellowed. The demon, knowing she couldn’t catch the child in time, drew her arm back and threw her knife with all the power she could muster. 

Time slowed to a crawl as the knife cut through the air. The metal glistened as it grew closer to its target. Frisk dove for the button. She threw her hand forward. Right as she was within range the knife caught her in the hand. As she let out a scream her injured hand was forced into the button. As it made contact, the worst possible outcome happened. 

The button and the knife shattered into pieces.

The girl and demon were left stunned as the pieces fell to the ground. The demon glared at the child, the child was too stunned from the stab wound and the button to do anything. 

Then it began.

The pieces began to glow with the colors of the rainbow. The void itself was showered with light. The fabric of space and time seemed to rip apart, creating windows to the past and future. Deafening screeches and unbearable pressure beared down on all that bore witness to this event. “WHAT DID YOU DO!!!” the demon screamed. She tried her best to stand, but the trembling of the earth stopped her. The void itself began to warp as she tried to get up.  Frisk looked around desperately, trying to find a way out of this mess. As she did, a familiar light began to surround her. Her mind began to go hazy and her head began to burn. She let a scream as everything went black.

  
  


The child awoke in a patch of golden flowers. She tried to get up ,but barely managed to sit up. She tried to look around, but her vision began to get cloudy as her head began to swarm. She tried to think about how she got there, but only drew blanks. She tried to remember what happened the day before, but only drew up blanks.

She began to panic. She tried to remember anything. Where was she? Blank. When did she fall down? Blank. Where did she come from? Blank. On and on she thought of anything she could, but simply couldn’t remember anything she tried. Her eyes began to water as she began to break down. She began to feel dizzy as fatigue began to set in. The last thing she asked was, who am I.

As she closed her eyes, she swore she saw more children begin to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for criticism. Hope you like it and please leave some tips!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first pic ever so it might not be perfect. Some more should be out by the end of the week :-)


End file.
